First World Bank
Time to cash out. right|250pxSlogan plakatu. First World Bank (pol. Pierwszy Światowy Bank '') - jeden z napadów w PAYDAY: The Heist i PAYDAY 2. Polega na wejściu do budynku banku, odebraniu menadżerowi klucza do serwerowni, zabraniu wiertła i łatwopalnej cieczy (Thermite) z tego pokoju, przewierceniu się do zewnętrznego skarbca, stopieniu podłogi nad skarbcem wewnętrznym, kradzieży pieniędzy i ucieczce. "''Everyone likes to make a spectacular entrance and this is going to be one for the books. Two cans of thermite should be enough to make our own personal VIP entrance in to the First World Bank Vault. After that it's just getting out with the cash..." pol. "Każdy lubi zrobić spektakularne wejśćie i to będzie jedno do książek. Dwa kanistry paliwa powinny wystraczyć by zrobić nawsze VIP-owe wejście do sejfu Pierwszego Światowego Banku. Potem to już wynoszenie się z pieniędzmi. - Opis misji w grze. Opis First World Bank to pierwszy napad jaki jest w PAYDAY: The Heist i jest pierwszym napadem, który powinniśmy zrobić. Wymaga od gracza, graczy włamania się do głównego sejfu banku i ukradnięciu 4 toreb pieniędzy. Napad rozpoczyna się przed bankiem. Należy do niego wejść i poszukać menagera najlepiej bez maski. Trzeba uważać również na strażników ubrani w białe koszule, czarne spodnie i czapkę jeśli się do nich zbytnio zbliżymy odkryją broń i wszyczyną alarm. Kiedy znajdziemy już menagera należy zakłuć go w kajdanki lub postrzelenia go i zabrania mu karty dostępu. Karty należy użyć w Serwerowni skąd zabieramy Wiertło ang. Drill i 2 sztuki Paliwa ang. Thermite. Potem należy założyć drilla na wejście do pokoju z sejfem. W międzyczasie Bain zaznaczy nam komputer, z którego trzeba usunąć pewne pliki. Potem wracamy i się bronimy i uważamy na drilla, żeby się nie popsuł. Jeśli to zrobi należy go zresetować. Kiedy już się skończy wiercić należy wejść do pokoju i położyć paliwo w jednym z pokoi. Jeśli mamy 2 sztukę możemy również jej użyć i przyśpieszyć przepalanie. Potem wchodzimy do sejfu i pakujemy pieniądze. Następnie idziemy do lobby i wchodzimy na piętro i podkładamy C4 pod jedną ze ścian obok Serwerowni. Następnie pojawi się licznik czasu w pierwszej części a jego czas będzie zależny od wybranego poziomu trudności. Kiedy dojdziemy do śmieciarki napad się kończy. Cele # Wejdź do banku Lobby # Znajdź menagera banku. # Zdobądź drilla i thermite Room pol. Serwerownia # Włącz drilla. area pol. strefa wiertła # Przewierć kraty area pol. strefa wiertła # Wyczyść dane z komputera # Podłóż Thermite aby spalić podłogę. # Spal podłogę. # Wyczyść skarbiec. # Dostań się do lobby. # Wysadź ścianę. # Ucieknij. Wskazówki Wejdź do banku i się rozejrzyj za menagerem. Kiedy go znajdziesz zakłuj go gdyż kiedy w niego strzelisz policja będzie bardziej agresywna co jest problemem zwłaszcza na wysokich poziomach trudności. Uważaj na strażników. Ich wygląd masz w opisie i jeśli się do nich zbliżysz to oni zobaczą broń i cię zaaresztują. Zwróć uwagę na kamery. Jeśli je będziesz niszczył to policja będzie miała więcej informacji o tobie. Spójrz również na cywili. Możesz ich zakłuć co spowoduje przysłanie odziałów do zakładników ale jeśli, któryś z graczy będzie w więzieniu to można się wymienić w zamian za przysłanie zabranego członka drużyny. To samo można zrobić z policjantami. Nie należy zabijać cywili. Nie tylko zarobisz mniej pod koniec napadu ale też jeśli będzie ktoś w więzieniu to będzie musiał czekać dodatkowe 10 sekund za każdego zabitego cywila. W tej misji można znaleźć również dodatkowe pieniądze. Znajdują się w pokojach obok Server rooma [ w jednym z nich może być też menager]. Mogą być również w pokoju gdzie podkładasz Thermite oraz będą w sejfie. Ostatniego bundla znajdziesz w ostatnim biurze przed schodami do ucieczki. Kategoria:Napady (Payday: The Heist)